Train Trip
by Stupid Cow
Summary: Who knew that someone as stoic as Kyouya could be scared of trains? Oneshot. -Kyouya x Kaoru-


**Pairing:** Kyouya x Kaoru

**Genre:** Romance

**Warning(s):** Yaoi/shonen-ai/BL/whatever you want to call it.

**Summary:** Who knew that someone as stoic as Kyouya could be scared of trains?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Ouran High School Host Club. It would be completely awesome if I did though 8D. Because the manga and the anime would continue :D. Yaoi would roam across the Ouran High School universe if that happened.

**Author's Note:** First Ouran fic in a really long while x.x. I love this pairing, it's kind of obvious :3. Hope you enjoy~ And if they're not in character, I'm sorry ;~; I tried my best.

**Train Trip**

"Kyouya!" Tamaki called out.

The raven-haired boy sighed and stopped typing. "What?"

"Let's go to the zoo!"

He sighed again as he did the calculations in his head. The last cosplay they did seemed to increase the Host Club's profit slightly. Since the king had wanted to visit 'commoner' attractions, it would be affordable.

"Fine. We can go this weekend. Tell the others to contact their - "

" - But Kyouya~!"

The Shadow King gritted his teeth. He hated to be interrupted.

"Let's go on the train! Haruhi said that commoners usually ride trains to - "

This time, Kyouya interrupted the blonde, " - No."

"B-but – but..._why?_" Tamaki sputtered, surprised that he had been rejected. Kyouya usually went along with his ideas, no matter how strange they were. His so called puppy eyes appeared, seeing as they usually worked.

Kyouya lowered his head, as if he didn't want the Host Club president to see his eyes.

"Trains are crowded. Trains are slow. Trains are not practical."

"Eh? But Haruhi said - "

"Fine! We'll go on a train," he replied curtly.

Tamaki furrowed his eyebrows.

"What's wrong, Kyouya?"

The raven-haired boy shook his head.

"Nothing."

"Are you - "

" - We'll get the tickets tomorrow. Tell the rest of the Host Club."

Seeing as his best friend wouldn't tell him what was wrong, he left, feeling down even though Kyouya had approved his idea.

OoOoO

The stoic man covered his eyes with the sleeve of his coat from the sunlight. He looked around, frowning at the number of people around him. Chattering was amidst the train station, all completely unrelated to the ones neighboring them.

The Host Club came dressed nicely, filled with coats, scarves, and mittens, as it was winter. Hunny was reaching up to Mori, chattering wildly about the animals they were to see. Hikaru and Tamaki were fussing over the natural rookie, Haruhi, Tamaki commenting on all the remarkable commoner things. Kaoru was next to Hikaru, though not paying attention to his twin like he usually did. Instead, he had on a light, faraway look on his face. What was he thinking of?

Kyouya observed the auburn-haired boy from a distance, completely unaware of his own glazed eyes.

Someone tugged at his coat, "Kyouya-senpai?"

He looked down. "Ah, Haruhi."

She stared at him for a moment, as if she knew something about him. Then she said, "The train's boarding." She pointed to the train door.

He froze.

"Senpai?"

No response.

"Senpai. It's...it's okay. You'll be fine."

He looked down at the girl, a little shocked that she of all people would notice his fear. The brunette pushed him lightly towards the entrance and his feet followed that direction into the train. In a daze, he found his seat between Kaoru and a wall. He gulped. A knot formed in his stomach and he could feel his face getting pale, paler than usual. His glasses slipped down slightly, but he didn't bother to push them back up. It was getting worse. He clutched his stomach.

The train wasn't even moving yet.

But five minutes later, rumbling was heard.

His heart, which had rarely beaten that fast before, raced, as if it were running a marathon. Sweat slipped down the side of his face.

"Kyouya?" It was the younger twin asking the question.

He gulped. It took him a minute but he managed to summon a voice. "Y-yes?" However, it was very shaky.

"Are you...are you okay?"

Why were so many people asking if he was okay? Could they really read him that easily? Did his wall, which had been built with bricks, suddenly crumble?

"Y-yes..." Another failed attempt at a strong reply.

He lurched, with both hands on his stomach. "K-Kyouya!" Kaoru moved closer to the shaking man, hesitantly embracing the second year.

Kaoru's presence had calmed his stomach, but only slightly. But now, it was his heart that was the problem. He had never been this close to the twin before. He gulped. It was hard to ignore the voice inside his head telling him to kiss the boy.

He never listened to the voice. But at that moment, he was tempted to, though the feeling in his stomach still hadn't subsided.

The first year squeezed Kyouya's frame as he bent over.

"I-It's going to be okay Kyouya-senpai. We'll be there in a couple of minutes."

"I-I think I'm going to..." but he couldn't finish the sentence as his eyes fluttered closed. He went limp in Kaoru's arms.

Kaoru flushed as his senpai's head fell lightly into his shoulder.

And then he realized that Kyouya had fainted.

"Tamaki!" He called out for the president of the Host Club, positive that he would know what to do despite of his stupidity and foolishness.

"Yes, Kaoru?" The blonde questioned, then saw Kyouya.

"He – he fainted."

Abruptly, the blonde president stood up and ran to the front of the train.

"Hey! Conductor-guy! Stop the train! Someone fainted!"

OoOoO

The bed was too hard. Where was his usually Egyptian cotton spread? The soft, feather-filled pillows?

He opened his eyes, seeing a bright color above him. It was a figure. The color was familiar, perhaps it was red? Orange?

He put his glasses on.

No, it wasn't. It was hair. Auburn hair. The Hitachiin twins. But more specifically, the younger one. Kaoru.

Kyouya sat up, realizing that he was at a hospital. He looked over at the boy.

He was asleep, hair out of his usual style, and his face was turned upwards on the chair beside his bed. His long eyelashes spread across his cheeks. He observed the sleeping boy for a while.

"K - Kyouya..." The name slipped out from the twin's mouth.

_How interesting_, he thought as his name repeated, over and over again in a lustful, soft voice.

When the twin finally woke up, his eyes fluttered open, blinking a couple of times and he yawned a bit. It was an adorable sight.

"Oh, Kyouya? You're awake, " he commented at the stoic boy now seated in the bed.

"How long was I in here?"

"A couple of hours, I think," he yawned a bit more. "I didn't know you were afraid of trains..." The auburn-haired twin trailed off.

Kyouya didn't answer. Instead he was looking at Kaoru again, not caring if the twin was uncomfortable with his stare. The twin shifted.

"Kyouya?"

Without answering oncemore, he leaned closer to the startled twin, and reached out his hands to cup Kaoru's face.

By now, his face was completely red, almost resembling a tomato, as he face matched his own auburn-colored hair.

His eyes shut slowly as he his senpai came closer, his lips puckered slightly.

And suddenly, a chuckle burst out from the Shadow King.

He opened his eyes to see Kyouya smirking, an amused look on his face.

"Does that mean you have feelings for me?"

Kaoru looked away, trying to his his flushed cheeks from the scheming man.

However, Kyouya turned his face towards his.

"I'll take that as a yes."

Almost forcefully, his face reached forward and connected his lips with the boy across from him.

The boy pulled away.

"Wha - what was that?"

"A kiss."

"I - I know, b-but..._why_?"

"You sound like Tamaki."

He frowned. "I will never be like that idiot - "

He was cut off by Kyouya's lips, once again pressed against his. However, this time he didn't fight the raven-haired boy. He kissed back slowly, as if he never wanted it to end.

"Why? I love you, that's why."

"Eh?"

"And you were moaning my name in your sleep."

Kaoru blushed to the tip of his hairline, that is, until his face lit up.

"Well, at least I'm not scared of _trains_."

"..."

He was _thoroughly _punished.

**Author's Note:** Well, how about that? I never know how exactly I'm going to end a fanfic until the end, and then something interesting comes up in my mind and I type it down. I feel that this was kind of rushed, so sorry about that. Reviews shall make me so very happy~


End file.
